Welcome to the Real World Outtakes
by Mk Marie
Summary: Missing scenes from my story, Welcome to the Real World. It includes EPOV from when Bella tells him of the pregnancy, CPOV when he sees her file, the boys at Toys R'us, the birthing class, and many others.Read Real World first or it won't make any sense
1. Chapter 1

**_OUTTAKE#1 (I own the plot but nothing else.)  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so happy to be diving back into the world of Edward and Bella. I spent so long writing Welcome to the Real World that it feels like visiting an old friend now. Lol. And I can't wait to see what you all think about the outtakes, getting the back story as it were. This first outtake is of Bella telling Renee she's pregnant. I was going to do one where she found out she was pregnant but I already covered that in the original story, as a flash back. Anyhoo, don't forget to review. I can't wait to hear from all my old friends._**

**_MOOD MUSIC: 45 by Shinedown_**

**__**

-BPOV-

I was a good kid. As a matter of fact, I was a phenomenal kid. I spend my time studying and making sure my mother isn't over doing it with any of her heinous plans. Okay, so maybe I'm not perfect. Far from it really. But I never thought I'd make such a big mistake.

"Mom?" I called hesitantly from the doorway.

She looked up from her vanity. My mother's room always smelled of lilacs. It had for as long as I could remember and I breathed it all in, trying to calm myself.

Nothing was going to calm me. I knew that. Not when my entire life was changing, when the world was shifting underneath me.

How had this happened? Oh yeah... Edward.

I felt that same thud of pain drop in my stomach and it felt like someone was squeezing my chest, just like every time I thought of him. He was my best friend. ...or at least he used to be. I didn't know what he was now. He was probably hurt, and no doubt he was mad at me. I had ignored his calls and refused to call him back. How had I let this get so out of hand? I should have just answered the phone that first time he called, told him my worries.

The thought that I may have lost him completely, even his friendship, scared me more than what I was doing now. ...telling my mother something that I knew would crush her. Disappoint her.

"Yes Hun?" She said absently.

She was getting ready for some charity event that the minor league was hosting. Who knew baseball was charitable?

I gnawed on my bottom lip nervously. Maybe this wasn't the right time to tell her. She was getting ready to leave. I could always tell her when she got back. Or even tomorrow.

Come to think of it, what's the rush? I have nine whole months. Well, actually eight months now. How had I been... oh god, I couldn't even think it. **_Pregnant_** for a whole month without even knowing it?

I sighed. She needed to know this now. I had known I needed to tell her since the doctor had uttered those dreaded words this morning.

"I. I."

I swallowed, my throat constricting, as if my body was plotting against me. Trying to stop me from admitting this out loud.

Renee looked up, her eyebrows raised. Her makeup lay on her vanity forgotten for the moment.

"What is it Honey?" She asked.

I took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you." I managed, my hands shaking so badly I had to clasp them together.

She nodded, motioning to the foot of her bed just a couple of steps from where she sat.

I shook my head. I couldn't sit just now.

"I _**really**_ need to talk to you." I repeated, tears welling up in my eyes.

Renee's eyes widened and she got up from her seat.

"Baby. What is it?"

Her gold dress shimmered in the dim lights of the room as she walked to the doorway where I was standing. I concentrated on that as I tried to control my breathing.

"It can't be that bad." she tried to reassure me.

She brushed the back of her hand across my forehead, checking for a fever.

"Are you still not feeling well?" She asked, concerned.

I closed my eyes around the tears threatening to spill over. I couldn't fall apart. If I fell apart I would never figure out what I was going to do now. And I needed to have a plan.

"No." I mumbled.

I was feeling awful. I had been all week but I had a feeling that would be the least of her worries when she realized what was causing this particular ailment.

Just the fact that she hadn't even thought of that made my heart lurch painfully. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind, it was the furthest thing from her mind. Because she thought she could trust me. She thought I was smart, and that I knew better.

I had thought so too.

"We'll get you a doctor's appointment." She told me sweetly. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

I shook my head, wiping a hand across my eyes.

"I'm sure Phil wouldn't mind going alone Babe." She assured me. "He's been worried about you too."

I made a sound that oddly resembled choking.

"I already went to the doctor's." I got out.

I pried my eyes open to look her in the eye. She deserved at least that.

"You did?" She asked curiously, still not sensing the direness of the situation. "What did they say?"

I ran my hands through my hair and then stopped myself. I felt like I had been slapped.

Even when he wasn't with me it seemed his presence lingered. What would he think? What would he say? Would I even be able to tell him?

As soon as I thought that last question I knew I had to tell him. I would never be able to hide something like this from Edward. He meant the world to me. Asking me to keep something from Edward was like asking me not to breath. But would it be worse if his reaction was... I don't even know.

"Mom." I began again, unclasping my hands and taking one of hers in my shaky fingers.

Her hands felt so warm in my icy grasp.

"I really need to tell you something. But I need you to try to understand."

She nodded, her eyebrows furrowed as something in my tone finally hinted at the seriousness of my admission.

"You can tell me anything Bell." She told me, grasping my hand. "You know that."

I sighed, feeling the weight of the last week or so wearing on me. My eyes were dropping, my bones ached, and I just felt... hollow for the moment.

"I know." I said quietly.

The last thing I needed was for her to feel like a bad mother. I didn't blame her for anything, not my upbringing. She had taught me everything I needed. This was my fault. Mine and Edward's.

"I've been feeling really sick." I began in a subdued tone, watching my mother intently for the moment she caught what I was trying to say.

She nodded. But then a look of terror took over her expression.

"Oh my God!" She gasped, her eyes welling up.

"What?" I asked, alarmed by her sudden mood swing.

She hadn't put everything together that quickly had she?

"It's cancer." She cried. "Isn't it? You've been sick. You went to the doctors. Alone."

Her lower lip trembled and she squeezed my hand.

"Alone." She whimpered. "Oh my God. Someone should have been there with you. But we'll get through this. You can beat this."

"Mom." I said, placing my free hand on her shoulder. "Mom."

"Oh, my baby!" She wailed.

"Mom!" I said louder. "It's not cancer."

She looked at me as if she wasn't sure she believed me or not.

"It. It's not?" She asked, her eyes still tearing.

I shook my head.

"You promise?"

I laughed, despite myself. I think it was just the stress of the situation. If I didn't laugh I was going to break down and I didn't think poor Phil could handle it if both of us were crying. He had a hard enough time living with two women as it were.

I grimaced. Well, this was going to make it a hell of a lot easier, wasn't it?

"I promise." I assured her.

"Then what is it?" She demanded, sounding like a woman at the end of her rope.

Yes, she had definitely grasped the level of importance.

"They took some tests." I said, growing nervous again.

My stomach fluttered uneasily and I set a hand there, trying to sooth it. Although I don't think what was wrong with my stomach could be soothed so easily.

Renee looked down to where my hand rested on my stomach and her grip on my other hand grew noticeably tighter. Some of the color drained from her face.

"Yes..." She prompted, not looking away from my stomach.

There was a note of horror in her voice.

I took a deep breath. There was no easy way to say this. I didn't even have an idea how to say it at all. Maybe I should have practiced before I came face to face with my mother. Although that would have meant saying it out loud and I couldn't bring myself to do that.

I had spent the entire day since I got home from the doctor's office trying to make myself believe it but it kept getting stuck in my throat.

"I'mpregnant."

It came out as one word, something I wasn't aware of until it was already out. I found myself holding my breath, waiting for my mother's reaction.

She blinked, looking at my face quickly before looking back to my stomach.

I moved my hand self consciously.

She burst into tears.

"Mom?" I choked.

A new hole erupted in my heart, right next to the one that opened up every time I thought of Edward. Would I ever be able to see him again? Or would he be so mad at me for avoiding him... for ruining our relationship before it had even really begun that he'd never want to see me again? If that was his way of thinking I can only imagine what he would feel when I told him we were going to have... that I was pregnant.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." I said pitifully.

If she only knew how sorry I was. And yet I wasn't sorry about what had happened between Edward and I. I loved him more than anyone on earth. No one would ever be able to add up to him in my eyes. And I knew that everyone that I ever meet in the future will be compared to him. I won't be able to help it.

"How?" She finally asked, not looking in my eye.

I blushed. I knew she didn't mean _**how**_. But I was worried about that part of the conversation, although it was unavoidable I suppose.

"Who?" She asked before I had even answered her previous question.

She shook her head, a few tears spilling over her cheeks.

"God, Bella. You **_know_** how hard this is going to be."

I nodded numbly.

She had spent my whole life drilling into my brain that I needed to live my life before I got married or had a baby. She had married my father at seventeen and had me a year later. She knew what she was talking about.

"I know." I whispered.

She dropped my hand and walked to the bed, plopping down like she hadn't sat in days.

"Are you sure?" She asked, all emotion leaving her voice.

I nodded.

"How far along are you?" She asked, her face contorting in pain as she acknowledged my... condition out loud.

"Four weeks." I whispered.

Her eyes flashed up to mine.

"Edward."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There you are. I hope you liked it. I will be updating fairly regularly but I still need to focus on my newest story, Reassigned Identity. If you haven't read it yet you should drop by and check it out. It's got a sexy secret agent Edward and a feisty Bella. Plus drama and lots of Emmett scenes. Lol. Sorry for the shameless self advertising there.  
Here's another, more worthy, plug. It's called The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson by Stephaniiie. It's really good. I'm hooked. Lol. If you read it make sure to leave her a nice review. :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_OUTTAKE#2 (I own nothing but the plot)_**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so glad you guys like it so far. Here's chapter#2 from EPOV. Poor guy is so confused. I kind of like writing these outtakes though because you all know the outcome already so it's kind of fun looking back to how Edward felt at first while knowing how he felt in the end of Real World. I mean this was quite an amazing journey from him. Read this while thinking of the guy who begged for more kids the day after Anthony was born... I don't know. It just surprised me to see how the story had gotten away from me. Lol.

**__**

-EPOV-  
  
"Alice!" I roared. "Get out!"

Alice rolled her eyes and strolled further into my room. She was used to my short temper. It had been much worse than usual though. Even I could admit that. I just couldn't help it.

I had been walking on clouds when I first came back from visiting Bella, even though my family was pestering me twenty-four/seven, trying to figure out where I had gone. But... she hadn't answered any of my calls. She hadn't called me back. At first I had convinced myself that she was just busy, working on finals, and worrying about graduation. That would be just like Bella. But as the weeks rolled by and she still hadn't contacted me it became painfully obvious as to what was going on... she was avoiding me. And I do mean _**painfully**_ obvious.

I knew we had moved too fast and now she regretted it. She was mad at me and now she never wanted to speak to me again.

"Stop brooding." Alice sighed.

I glared at her.

"I saw Bella." She said, picking up a book and flipping through it casually before setting it back down on the nightstand.

My eyes grew wide and my stomach flipped like it always did when I thought of Bella. I can't believe it had taken me so long to realize I loved her.

"Where?" I more demanded than asked.

Alice corked one eyebrow.

"Is that why you've been so moody lately?" She asked suspiciously. "You miss Bella?"

I didn't bother answering her. I just stared angrily back at my book.

"I knew it!" She cheered. "God Edward. When are you going to admit that you love the girl?"

I didn't respond. If she only knew that I had told her. The thing was that Bella had reciprocated. She hadn't seemed upset by my revelation in the least. She had seemed relieved and told me she loved me too. So the only thing I could think of would be that she was mad that we slept together. I knew it was too fast. It wasn't my intention when I went to see her. But one thing had led to another.

Now she was avoiding me. Just. Stinking. Fantastic.

"You've always loved her!" Alice continued her rant.

I huffed and sneered up at her.

"Are you going to tell me where you saw her?" I snapped. "Because if not you can leave."

"When are you going to pull your head out?" Alice retorted.

I bit back a comeback when I saw the true sadness in her eyes.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry Ali." I backed off.

I knew I was being a butt wipe. I was just so miserable knowing that I had finally told my Bella how I felt only to mess it up all within one weekend.

Her face softened, taking pity on me obviously.

"I saw her at the diner with Charlie." She said quietly. "She's visiting him before she goes to college."

I had really screwed up. She was in town and she hadn't called me? Usually she called me before she even called her dad. We'd always go get ice cream and chat before she went to Charlie's.

"She didn't tell you?" Alice asked.

I shook my head, trying to look indifferent.

"Nah, she probably forgot."

Alice corked her eyebrows disbelievingly.

"What?" I asked, already dreading her reply.

She knew something. Had she already put two and two together? Edward leaves for the weekend. He mopes around the house. And Bella refuses to talk to him for over a month. I guess it wasn't too hard to figure out. I had screwed up by moving too fast and now Bella hated me.

"Something just doesn't feel right here." Alice mused in the voice she's used since she started talking when she thinks she knows everything. It wouldn't be so annoying if she was wrong every once in a while.

"Bella said she's just visiting Charlie. But she was... different. Antsy."

She pursed her lips, thinking.

I frowned. Was she insinuating that Bella lied about the reason for her visit? Bella didn't lie.

"Like there was something she was trying to keep from me." She finished.

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella doesn't keep anything from you Alice." I replied, just stating a fact. Bella saw Alice and Rosalie as her sisters. They always knew everything.

But wait... had Bella told them I visited her in Arizona? I didn't think so because my sister, and Rosalie for that matter, would not let me get off that easy. They'd want to know the whole story. What had made me realize I loved her after so long? When exactly did I decide to get on the plane? What did I say when I saw Bella walking up her sidewalk? And the one question that was burning a whole in my head, how had I managed to mess it up in so little a span of time?

Because I'm an idiot.

And because Bella could be extremely enticing and... persuasive when she wanted to be. But obviously now she had changed her mind and regretted it.

Alice shrugged.

"I guess." She said thoughtfully. "But you should call her. She seemed more than a little freaked out and you know when she gets like this you're the only one who can calm her down."

I forced a smile and nodded which seemed to be good enough for my sister. She smiled back and walked out humming under her breath.

I looked at my phone. She probably didn't want to talk to me. On the other hand if she was freaked out I needed to make sure she was okay.

That settled it. I picked up my cell phone and hit my number one speed dial.

"Hello?"

She picked up? She picked up! But Alice was right. She sounded weird. As if she had a sore throat or something.

"Alice said you were back. Is that true?" I asked. First things first.

There was only static on the line. Was she okay? What had happened?

"Bella?" I prompted.

"Hello Edward. News sure travels fast here doesn't it?" She joked but her voice wavered. "I always forget that."

I can't believe that after everything we have been through in the past few months that she was joking around as if nothing had happened at all. I didn't know if that stung more than her evident avoidance of me or not.

And yet just hearing her voice again, no matter how strained, was enough to make my shoulder muscles relax just the tiniest bit. I imagined calling her randomly before all of this had happened. Even though she was states away I could still talk to her about anything. Absolutely anything and by the time I got off the phone I would always be smiling.

"I've missed you."

It just slipped out before I could stop it and I wanted to smack myself. She hadn't called to let me know she was in town. She hadn't even answered the phone the myriads of times I had called. Who knew if she had just mistakenly picked up the phone without checking her caller ID. It was something Bella would do. But maybe now she was trying to think of a way to get off the phone without hurting my feelings. And here I was being all emotional, making it harder for her.

"I've missed you too." She whispered.

My eyes widened. I was not expecting to hear that response. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't overjoyed to hear it.

"Then why didn't you call me back?" I asked, praying for some painfully obvious reasoning like, Oh, didn't I tell you Edward? I was on a month and a half long excursion to Antarctica. I can't believe I forgot to tell you! Next time you'll have to come. But be warned, cell reception there sucks.

No. I was met with silence. Silence that sliced through my heart.

"You're right." I said abruptly. "This isn't a conversation I wish to have over the telephone. Where are you? May I come and talk to you in person?"

I didn't know how but somehow I would make this better. I couldn't lose my Bella. It had taken me too long to realize she was the one, as corny as that sounds. God, I sounded like one of those peppy girl band songs Alice listens to. With the sappy lyrics and the mediocre instrumentals I had always hated them but it seems I was willing to turn into them for Bella.

"No. I'll come see you." She said finally.

I smiled. It hadn't been a flat out no. Maybe we could work this out.

"Are you home?"

"I just got back from a run." I said. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." She replied and I hung up before she could change her mind.

~**~

I heard the crunch of gravel under tires, and then the engine cut off, but I didn't hear the door open. And no one knocked at the door.

I sat there in my room, just listening. I refused to go to the window and see what she was doing because I would feel like a stalker.

It had been exactly three minutes and twenty seconds when I heard the front door swing open. Not that I had been counting or anything.

"Bellsy!" I heard Emmett holler.

For the first time in almost two months a smile ghosted over my lips. My brother was such a goof. Everyone loved Bella but Emmett took it to the extreme, calling her his little sister. Bella and Emmett together was always highly amusing. Probably because Bella was the only one of our friends who didn't mind his 'do anything on a dare' attitude. As a matter of fact she had gotten quite a few good dares in herself.

There was silence now though. They were talking quietly, or at least too quietly for me to hear. The urge to look out the window was almost overpowering. I walked around my room, straightening things up. Picking dirty clothes up and tossing them nervously into the hamper in my closet, just to do something.

Then I heard the door to Bella's ancient truck open. It wasn't even that I was paying that much attention to it. You could hear the screech of the door opening from half way to China I'm pretty sure.

I heard footsteps on our front porch, Emmett's steps sounding like someone dropping boulders, and I couldn't take it any more.

I went to my door to wait for her. I was a mix of emotions. I was unbelievably excited to see her again but another, more prominent part of me was nervous that she'd never want to see me again. I had never cared much about what people thought. My friends tended to come and go and it had never really bothered me much. I had my family and that was all I needed. But I couldn't lose Bella's friendship. Even the mere thought was unbearable.

And then, there she was. She looked a little surprised and I wondered for half a second if waiting out in the hall way made me seem over eager. I didn't worry about it for too long though because she was here. My Bella was here.

"Bella." I greeted, a smile pulling my features without my consent.

She smiled.

"Hi."

With her smiling I couldn't help but to let the full smile burst out and I wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I missed you." I breathed.

She always smelled like strawberries and something else... something flowery that I couldn't place. I loved it. It was Bella.

"I missed you too." She said.

She sounded like she meant it and new hope was sparked for that Antarctica expedition.

She was here for not two minutes when I made her cry. Why couldn't I stop talking. I knew she felt bad about not calling me back, whatever her reasoning for doing so was. I could tell by the pained look in her eyes when I asked about it.

"Ssh." I whispered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have upset you."

I led her into my room and sat her on the futon, trying to sooth her.

"I was just confused." She sniffed after a moment.

She looked tired and worn down. Alice was right. There was something big going on around here. She looked miserable and my heart lurched.

Had I caused her more pain than I had even imagined? I hated myself in that moment.

"Confused?" I repeated.

I had to know. If I had done this to her I had to fix it.

"As in confused about how you feel? Do you regret me coming to Arizona?"

Maybe she had said she loved me too out of reflex and now she was regretting it. Maybe she only loved me the way I had always thought. As a best friend or maybe a big brother. The thought made me cringe but I would have to take what I could get and I wouldn't make her feel bad for saying she loved me and then taking it back. If it was putting her through this much misery I needed to assure her everything was fine. We could go back to being... friends.

"No." She said, sounding appalled. "No. I was confused about a lot of things. I mean you live all the way over here in Forks and I live in Arizona with Mom and Phil and I don't have a lot of experience with relationships... okay, none. I have no experience with relationships. And it was the last month of senior year and I was stressed out and then-"

She seemed to cut her rant off in the middle but I didn't want to press her. I was so confused. If she had been worried about how we were going to deal with the distance why hadn't she told me? And was she still worried? Was she coming to me for answers? For assurance? Or did she just want to give up without trying?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, running my hands through my hair.

Did she not think she could trust me with her doubts? That I would be angry with her. I didn't understand it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, sounding pained.

God. Why couldn't I stop hurting her? Yeah, this relationship might work out... if someone muzzled me. I was messing everything up again and why did she keep apologizing? Did she think any of this was her fault?

"Stop saying that!" I said, sounding a bit snippier than I had meant to.

I took a deep breath. I needed to calm down. This wasn't her fault. I had been miserable, thinking she hated me. Waiting for her to stop avoid me but I suppose that wouldn't have happened if I had... I don't know. All I knew was that something was wrong with Bella. And I got the feeling she was holding something back.

"So it took you all this time to figure everything out?" I asked.

Was she still trying to figure things out? Because she sounded unsure. Maybe she didn't even want to try.

"No." She mumbled. "Yes. I don't know."

I closed my eyes and leaned against the sofa. Has there ever been a more confusing woman in the history of the world? Leave it to me to fall helplessly in love with her.

"It sounds as if you are still a little confused." I brought out.

What was I supposed to do if she didn't know what she wanted?

"I am."

Pain seared through me. What was there to be confused about? We were in love. We could work everything else out later. At least that's what I thought. Unless she wasn't sure she even wanted to be with me.

"Confused as to how we are going to make this work?" I asked hopefully. "Or confused as in you're not sure you want to try?"

It hurt to say the words but if Bella was just trying to let me down easy she wasn't doing a very good job. I tried to communicate silently that I just wanted her to rip it off like a band aid. It would kill me. I knew I would never find someone I loved as much as Bella. That's why I had applied to Harvard, the college she was going to. But if she didn't want me I would let her go. I would stand back and let her find someone that she did want.

"There was never any doubt in my mind that I wanted to be with you Edward." She said in a rush.

I looked up, hope filling me for the first time. Maybe we could still have the future I had envisioned for us. Going to college, studying together in the evenings, going out to dinner, coming home to visit our family during the three day weekends.

She looked away from me and I frowned.

"But there's something I need to tell you before you say anything." She said, her voice cracking.

I couldn't bare this. She looked so hurt, so scared. I put my thumb gently under her chin and made her look at me. She needed to know I was taking this seriously.

"I want to be with you too Bella." I said.

She needed to know that before I said anything else.

I thought I had made that more than obvious when I went to Arizona but maybe she needed assurance.

"So whatever you have to say we can work through it."

I was positive there was nothing we couldn't work through. There wasn't a hint of doubt in my entire body as she looked at me that we wouldn't be together. That we wouldn't end up with that future I had spent so much time recently thinking of.

"Because I lov-"

"I'm pregnant." She said before I could finish.

I froze. I must have heard her wrong or something. It sounded very much like she had just said she was pregnant. That was impossible.

My eyes flickered to her stomach without my consent.

Maybe it wasn't **_exactly_** impossible. But... I heard wrong. I know I did.

"Wh- what did you just say?" I asked.

There was a voice in the back of my head reminding me that it was very much possible and that it would explain everything. I told that voice to shut up. There could be another explanation.

"Four weeks after you visited me in Arizona I found out I was pregnant."

Holy mother of god.

The chances that I had misheard that sentence were slim to none. But it just couldn't be. She was going to laugh and say just kidding any moment. She was doing this to teach me a lesson. She was going to give me that grin that I loved and say something to the extent of, 'see what happens when you can't wait to get in my pants'

I looked at her hopefully. She wasn't joking. If she was her acting skills had greatly improved since the last time we had tried to convince Emmett that someone had stolen his jeep. It had been parked around the corner.

Her eyes were red and puffy and a few tears leaked out of the corners. This couldn't be happening.

My hand fell limply off her face and landed with a soft thud on the black material of the futon.

I blinked a couple of times and looked at her again. If she was pregnant shouldn't I be able to tell? And then I saw it.

Her hands were cradling her still flat stomach.

Holy.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

But all the hope had drained from my voice. There was no way she wasn't pregnant. I just knew.

She nodded.

"I found out the day before graduation." She said.

I felt numb. There was nothing I could do but sit there silently. I knew I should have been comforting her and assuring her that everything was going to be okay. But I wasn't even sure if things were going to be okay now. I mean... pregnant?

"I was going to call you back but then I found out I was pregnant, and then there was graduation, and then I had to tell Renee, and then I spent the next couple of weeks freaking out, and planning to come here to tell you." She said in one breath.

I still sat frozen as all the pieces clicked into place. Oh. I had definitely messed up. Just not in the way I had been previously thinking.

She took a deep breath.

"I didn't feel this was something I could tell you over the phone." She said quietly.

I can just imagine that phone call. Actually, no I can't. But then again I can't really grasp what she was telling me now in person. I mean I comprehended the idea of what she was saying but it refused to sink in. The words, 'pregnant' and 'baby' were bombarding my mind.

Bella moved her hands from her stomach and rested them on her lap and I shook my head. I hadn't even noticed I hadn't looked away from her stomach yet.

I tore my eyes away and let them rest on her beautiful face. She looked so helpless. I needed to say something but there was so many things to say I couldn't decide where to begin.

"What?" I croaked.

God, I was more of an idiot than I thought. Don't make her say it again!

"I-" I began again, but what was there to say?

I had always wanted children. I had even wanted children with Bella. But I had been thinking in the _**very**_ far off future, as in nine or ten years from now. Maybe twenty...

We weren't equipped to handle this right now. We had just gotten together and we had spent the first month and a half of our new relationship not speaking. That was not what I wanted to bring my child into.

My child. As in... my child. Oh crap! I was going to be a dad. I had nine, no not even nine months to become a dad. I couldn't be a dad. And there was no way I could learn all of the things I would need in so limited a time. I was eighteen! We had just graduated from high school. How was I going to be a father? I couldn't even get out an articulate sentence at the moment.

"Oh my god." I mumbled, my voice hollow.

Bella laughed humorlessly.

"Tell me about it." She said dryly.

I felt another pang of guilt, the most intense one yet. I hadn't even thought of how Bella felt. This had to be harder for her than it was for me. She had to carry the baby after all. It wasn't just her emotions that were going through a roller coaster ride. Her body was changing. It's got to be harder when the thing you're confused about is a part of you.

"I'm just going to leave." She whispered.

I looked back up at her, ashamed.

"I'm- I'm sorry." I said finally.

That was the only thing I could think of to say. I just need a little while to think. And a long while to grow up, I thought.

Bella nodded understandingly. What had I done to deserve her? Nothing. That was the answer. I had done absolutely nothing to deserve such an angel and I sure wasn't doing anything worthy of her now. And she not only granted me friendship and love. She was carrying my baby.

I felt a little warmth spread over me. It was just hard to feel around all of the suffocating panic.

As hard as this was going to be and as frantic as I was I knew I didn't deserve this child. Bella's child. It would be the most precious being in the world if only because of who her mother was.

Fear gripped me. I hadn't really let Bella say anything. What if she wasn't planning to keep it?

"What are you going to do?" I asked just as she was getting off of the couch.

I couldn't let her leave without knowing. I still wasn't sure what to think, or feel, or say. I was kind of surprised that my body remembered how to breath for me with so much of my brain frozen with thoughts of *gulp* pregnancy. But that didn't stop the fact that this was Bella's child we were talking about.

She looked confused for a moment and then her eyes widened.

"I'm going to keep it!" She exclaimed loudly. "That... the alternative isn't even an option for me."

She sounded repulsed by the idea.

I sighed with inner relief. I didn't know what to do yet, my brain hadn't grasped the idea fully I don't think. But at least I knew I could think this through without worrying that by the time I had made any decisions it would be too late.

"Good." I said quietly.

That was an understatement. We were too young. We weren't ready to be parents. And knowing that it was coming, ready or not, without us having a say at all was... I don't even know how to explain it. But the thought of our child dying was more painful and frightening than all of those things combined.

Bella sniffled and I looked up to see a few glistening tears gliding down her cheek.

I sighed and swiped them off with my thumbs tenderly. This did not change how I felt about her in the least. The pain of seeing my Bella upset seared through all other thoughts.

"I don't know what to say, Bella." I tried to explain. "This isn't something I was prepared for... at all. I just-"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I just what? I had no idea.

The only thing I was sure of at that moment was that the world had shifted underneath my feet and nothing was going to ever be the same. I was going to be a dad.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. The next chapter is going to be Carlisle's POV when he sees Bella's file. But then we get to move on to some fun stuff... the boys at Baby's R' Us. I can't wait to write that one. Haha**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: Everything relating to Twilight belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer but Anthony belongs to me :)**_

**_Author's Note: I'm sorry it's taking so long to get these updated but I've been working on other stories as well. I've finished another story since Real World and I'm working on a third so I've definitely been busy. Check those out if you want. :) This outtake is Carlisle's POV from Bella's first doctors appointment. Let's see how he deals with his realization shall we?_**

* * *

**_Carlisle's point of view_**

"Bella Swan is in exam room#1." Judy told me as she hurried past me in the hallway. The hospital was buzzing with life today, which was unusual for our small town.

I frowned, looking after the frazzled nurse. Bella? She must have made a mistake because of all the commotion. Although it was not rare to find my suragent daughter at the hospital when she had lived here,(She knew the entire staff by name) Bella hadn't lived here for years. And my children hadn't mentioned her visiting anytime soon.

"Bella Swan?" I called, double checking.

She didn't even look back at me.

"Exam room1." she repeated. She didn't sound unsure in the least so I must have missed something. I _had _been working a lot this week- more than usual. Maybe the kids had been talking about Bella's visit and I had missed it.

Well it would be good to see her at any rate. Alice must be thrilled. She's missed her so much. Rosalie has too. And I couldn't even imagine my son's reaction. He fell apart after she left and he didn't seem to have gotten over it. As a matter of fact he seemed to have gotten worse lately. He needed to just admit that he was in love with the girl already. They would both be so much happier if he did.

"I need Bella Swan's file please."

The head nurse at the station handed it to me with an odd expression. I thought about asking her about it but she was known for her gossiping ways and surely any conversation with her would only lead to that gossip. Besides that now I was getting anxious to see Bella. She had obviously not been in town for too long and already she was at the hospital?

I arrived at exam room#1, tucking the file under my arm and opening the door. Bella sat inside, looking rather nervous. She jumped, startled, as teh door opened and her eyes widened. She must have been lost in thought.

I smiled, relieved as I scanned her appearance. I didn't see anything too grutatious- no gushing blood, no missing limbs, and she was still concious. So far, so good.

"Hello, Bella." I greeted warmly. It really had been too long since her last visit. I wonder if Esme has invited her for dinner yet.

She didn't respond. She didn't even move. I must have really startled her.

"How long have you been in town?" I prompted, closing the door behind me.

She blinked, seeming to come around but her face was other wise still frozen. Head trauma perhaps?

"uhm... only a couple of days. ...Hi, Carlisle." she stuttered.

Hm. I watched her eyes carefully. The dilating of the pupils seemed normal but she was still acting strange. I almost chuckled. It's like the good old days, spending the evening cat scanning Bella.

"Are you here visiting Charlie before college?" I asked, setting the file down and turning my chair to face her with a smile. Charlie had been talking non stop about his little girl getting into Harvard. She must be thrilled. But I had always known she would get in.

She nodded but she still wasn't fully there. Either her injury was more severe than I had originally thought or there was something she wasn't telling me. She seemed to be miles away.

"That's good." I said hesitantly, eyeing her carefully. "He's missed you."

She didn't say anything and I grew more uneasy. There was definitely something I was missing here. SHe wasn't the same shy but playful Bella that had become a part of my family over the years. And now that I really thought about it I'm sure there would be no overlooking Alice's excitement about Bella's visit no matter how many hours I had to pick up this week.

"We have all missed you of course." I added honestly. "Have you seen Alice yet?"

She smiled but didn't make any effort to answer. There was panic clear in her eyes. The girls aren't fighting are they? No- I'm sure Alice would have mentioned that too. Usually if my youngest daughter was thinking it you knew it. She got that from her mother.

"Rosalie?" I hedged. She had to have talked to one of them. "Edward?"

A hysterical laugh slipped from her lips before she slapped her hands over her mouth, new panic overtaking her. There was no way I was imagining her discomfort from earlier. Something was definitely going on.

I eyed her with a raised eyebrow for a moment before picking up her file. Enough hedging. If she wanted to tell me what was wrong she would but until then the least I can do is get to the bottom of what brought her in here in the first place. She can't be feeling well. She's so obviously not herself right now.

I was leaning towards head trauma more and more every second and those things needed to be treated as soon as possible. Especially with all of the previous blows to the head she had taken.

"So, what brings you here so soon after your arrival?" I asked.

Wanting to ease some of the nervousness she was so clearly feeling I smiled at her- teasing.

"I must say you take accident prone to the extreme, my dear." I chuckled- light hearted.

Her expression changed at once but not in the way I had been hoping for. She looked to be now fighting off tears.

"Actually I'm feeling much better now." she said quickly.

I just stared at her with confusion.

"I was only teasing you, Bella." I said slowly. "If you came here you obviously have reason."

I opened her file, looking down at it but she frantically shook her head.

"I just wanted to see my favorite doctor." she stuttered.

I blinked. What on earth was going on with her? Maybe I should ask Charlie if he's noticed any change in behavior lately and when it started. Of course I would honor the doctor/patient confidentiality but whatever was bothering her was obviously serious. Maybe she would feel more comfortable talking to her father about it. Whatever _it _is.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worriedly glancing at her file. All of the usual information was at the top. Name, DOB, Emergency contacts, regular doctor, height, weight, ect. Then there was her medical history which took up three full papers. I turned to the very last page for her reason for todays visit.

"Did you hit your head again?" I asked, scanning the page. Judy had taken her vitals and they all semed normal. My voice faded as my eyes, widening frantically, caught on two words: First trimester.

Someone threw the proverbial breaks in my mind and everything came to such a sudden stop that I visibly jolted. I re-read the information that had been added today about fifty-three times before I slowly raised my eyes back to Bella. She was more pale than usual and her hands tremble on her lap.

She was pregnant. In her first trimester appearently. And she was here for a check up and ultrasound.

Even after reading it in black and white fifty-three times I still needed confirmation. After opening and closing my mouth a few times I finally got out a full sentence, albeit awkward as it was.

"Bella... is this a joke?"

She squeezed her eyes shut as if in great pain. And then she shook her head.

Of course it wasn't a joke. It was a preposterous question to even ask. What kind of a joke would this make? It wasn't funny. In the least.

But I had to ask it because... well because I'm almost positive I'm having a heart attack. I couldn't manage to keep count on my heart rate,(it was high) and say the right thing. Yes- someone had finally managed to stump me.

But what would even be the right thing to say in this instance? I wasn't sure there was a perfect way to handle this. If she had been just another patient I wouldn't have thought twice. I would have smiled a congratulations, arranged the ultrasound, done the exam, prescribed her some vitamins, and given her an information packet.

But she wasn't just another patient. She was a member of my family. Esme and I saw her as a daughter of sorts. Our children were her best friends. My son was in love with her for Gods sake. As a matter of fact if she hadn't been states away with her mother all this time... I'd have to wonder about that son of mine. Edward was going to be heart broken.

Okay. I needed to be professional. Bella was a bright girl, strong. This was going to be difficult, _exceedingly_ difficult, but she would be fine. If anyone could do this it's Bella- although I wish she didn't have to.

I cleared my throat. Professional. If I was going to do that I'd have to forget momentarily that she was the girl I had watched grow up with my children. At least to get us through this appointment. I'm sure that by her next appointment I'd have time to come to terms with the fact.

"Okay." I said abruptly. "It looks like you were scheduled for an ultrasound today."

The only thing to do now is make sure she and the baby are healthy.

She opened one eye and then the other, gaging my reaction. I forced a tight smile, trying to reasure her.

"I will go get the ultrasound technician."

She smiled timidly but it looked just as forced as mine was.

The head nurse and some of her gossiping counterparts were huddled around the nurses station, eyes trained on the door of exam room#1. I sighed, knowing this was only the beginning of what was to come. It might be 2009 but this was still a small, judgmental town. And Bella was still the girl we had all watched grow up.

"Isn't that Charlie Swan's kid?" one of them asked as I passed to find the technician.

I turned towards them, keeping my face calm and composed.

"What you read in that file," I said, narrowing my eyes just slightly so they knew I wasn't pleased they had even opened the file. She wasn't their patient. And Judy had entered her information today. They had no reason to look at that file. "Is Bella Swan's business and no one elses."

Their eyes were wide but I didn't hear anyone agree with me.

"Gossip is a very dangerous thing, ladies." I said. "There's no way to really know if, once you start talking, something will get out about _you_."

"Think about it, ladies." I called over my shoulder.

This was no one's business but Bella's and... For the first time I wondered who the father was. I'm pretty sure whoever he is he doesn't deserve her but I hope he at least is planning on helping her. She hadn't mentioned him. But then again she hadn't really said anything. I could have been a more understanding listener. She'd just caught me so off guard. This is the last thing I would have ever expected to hear from Bella.

Maybe she could come to the house later and talk to Esme. My wonderful wife was better at that kind of thing than I was.

"Maggie, I need an ultrasound in exam room#1 when you have a moment please." I told the young woman politely when I found her.

She looked up, brushing some hair out of her face and smiled.

"Sure thing, Dr. Cullen." she said. "I can do it now. Just let me get the machine."

I smiled in thanks. This was her first year here and she was really young. Some of the other doctors had their doubts about her but I thought she was qualified. Besides that she didn't gossip or judge which was just what Bella needed at the moment.

The check up and ultrasound went by normally. Thankfully Bella and the baby both were healthy. Maggie got a picture during the ultrasound for Bella even though you couldn't see much of anything because it was too early. It was a sweet thought though and Bella seemed happy when Maggie mentioned it to her.

The doctor she had seen in Arizona hadn't prescribed her any prenatal vitamins. I frowned, appalled. I knew they had a lot of patients and they were busy but that was basic. I handed her the prescription and she took it, still refusing to meet my eyes.

I sighed.

"You're around eight weeks." I notified her. "So your due date is February eighth."

She may have nodded. She may have even said something. I couldn't really be sure because something clicked in my brain as I said those words. Eight weeks.

The kids had graduated seven weeks ago. She had gotten pregnant the week before graduation. Edward had been gone that weekend. Esme had been so worried. He didn't tell us where he was going and it seemed like a very last minute trip. He had just said he needed to go, he had to do something as he rushed around his room, throwing things in a duffel bag. Esme had cried but he promised he was coming back on Monday. There was just something that he needed to do and it couldn't wait another moment.

I had told him it had better be a life or death situation to be leaving the weekend before graduation. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes so that Bella wouldn't think I was angry with her. I guess a new life _had _been made that weekend.

"Here's the picture that the ultrasound technician was able to get." I said tensely, holding the picture out to her. "You can't see hardly anything because it's too early."

Of three things I was absolutely certain. Bella was pregnant. My son was a dead man when Charlie Swan found out. And I had just handed Bella a picture of my grandchild.

Oh, Edward Anthony Cullen- you have so much explaining to do.

* * *

**_Author's Note: There it is. The next chapter will be the boys trip to Toys r' us. I've already started writing it. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and I'll try to post the next soon. Thanks guys. Much love!_**


End file.
